


Twelfth Prince

by TeenageFudanshiVN203 (orphan_account)



Series: plot-bunny farming [3]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenageFudanshiVN203
Summary: On that night, I nearly died under the hand of the Star of God, only manage to save myself through a Deal with the Devil.I will never forget the crimson color of that guy, one whose necklace gleams under the might of his demonic power, one whose power sealed within his soul sired the line of my best friend.And yet, I wonder, why do the Children of Solomon be interested in me?
Series: plot-bunny farming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133519
Kudos: 3





	Twelfth Prince

_It was the same color as my hair._

_I thought as I looked at the color of blood running down my imbrued hand._

_Red. A crimson color more brilliant than the shine of precious jewels._

_Indeed, my long crimson hair mixed in so well with the color of my bloodstained body._

* * *

It is just an ordinary day like always when my entire world collapses on its head.

Even now when I think back about it, I still can't put my finger on where did everything go so horribly wrong.

Perhaps it was my pride as a Devil? My eagerness to prove myself as a Gremory? Or was it simply my stubbornness to stand out as just Rias?

Regardless, I'm the only one responsible for the bloody scene in front of me.

"What's wrong, Gremory Princess? Are you finally repent and now praying for Father's forgiveness? Hah. How pathetic!" The man sneers. His wings darker than the night above and the spear of light within his hand has become more and more ominous with every passing moment. "Don't worry, little Devil. I've made sure you'll slowly bleed to death just laying there like the vermin you are. There's no need to try and kill yourself any faster. Truly, you are breaking this Fallen Angel's heart. Buahahahaha!"

His bloody eyes look down at me and I can feel his gaze of disgust lingers on my body.

"Now, I would _love_ to stick around to watch you slowly die, but you must understand. I'm a very busy Fallen Angel. I can't just stand there doing nothing but watching a noisy bug died. Well, I guess this is goodbye. Ta-ta~"

And with that, the man-No, the monster disappears in an array of light, leaving his victim back like some worthless trash.

"A-Ah, it hurts. It-hurts." I moan out loud, trying my best not to choke on my own blood. Lifting my gaze above my moveless body, I try to look for someone, for anyone, in this empty school, only to see my efforts have all ended in vain. The place is dead silent, not even a cricket could be heard, as if the entire place is feeling sorry for my shameful death.

We Devils are strong, we are resilient, even when withstanding heavy injuries, we can still be able to live for a dozen or so minutes before fading away into oblivion.

Never before have I hated that trait of mine like now.

For mundane humans, what I have to endure would have killed me ages ago, but as a Devil, it only means that I have to feel each passing second leading to my end.

And with that, a minute after another passes by, and the world I see begins to be eaten by the darkness of death.

…

I have never really thought about dying before, nor did I ask my peerage members about it before.

All of them, my precious pieces, my family, all of them will now have to live without me in their lives.

My brave [Rook] Koneko, my little white kitten, please live in my sake, even though another sister of you have abandoned you.

My strong [Knight] Kiba, my valor prince in shining armor, please don't seek out revenge in my stead, all it will do was to take you to my side sooner.

And my tough [Bishop] Gasper, my strong dark lord, please be brave for me and live beyond the bubble you seal yourself in.

My peerage. I'm sorry. I have failed all of you.

If only I hadn't been so stupid and arrogant, thinking I could defeat that stray Fallen Angel without any assistance. Now, look where it led me to, on the edge of life and death.

If only I asked… No, thank Lucifer I didn't ask for your help. I would rather endure this death a thousand times rather than killing you guys alongside this stupid me.

Sorry, father and mother. I am such a failure of a daughter.

Now you guys will have to live with the shame of my death on your mind.

Sorry, Sirzech-onii-sama and Grayfia-onee-sama. I am such a terrible little sister.

Now the two of you will have to work through the war my death has brought forth onto our race.

Sorry, Millicas. Your worthless aunt has disappointed you.

Now you may not be able to see your parents again because of my death.

I hate it.

I hate it all.

I hate this.

I hate dying.

I hate war.

I hate being lost.

I hate being worthless.

I hate being remembered as the one who robs her kind peace.

i HaTe EveRyThInG…

I wish everything would just go away.

"So that's what you wish for, huh?"

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and he spoke to me. I can't tell who it is as darkness had already taken away my eyes.

"Looks like you're dying. Your wound… Oh my, looks like something really interesting is happening to you. Hmmm. So you're the one… truly this is intriguing."

He's laughing as if he just found something interesting about my bloody corpse.

… I wonder what's going on inside that guy's head.

"If you're dying then I'll take it, your life that is. From now on, please live only for me as my new retainer, okay?"

And before I passed out, my vision briefly returns, allowing me to take a gleam at his necklace, one so familiar to me as if I have gazed upon it dozens of times, one being formed out of crimson sand, a beautiful crimson as glorious as the Gremory red.


End file.
